


Kid x Reader Calming the storm

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Law being a little shit, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "GOD DAMN IT TRAFALGAR, SHUT UP!!"(Y/n) held the Den den mushi in her hand and pulled it back a little, hoping to save herself, the snail, and Law's ear drums from Kid's wrath.Kid jumped up from his seat and grabbed the chair he had been sitting on, throwing it into the wall and watching it smash into pieces, slivers of wood flying towards where she stood."Kid-ya, that was really unnecessary." He couldn't see what Kid had done, but he heard the damage and he wasn't sure he was happy with having his friend so close to the blast zone.





	Kid x Reader Calming the storm

"GOD DAMN IT TRAFALGAR, SHUT UP!!"

 

(Y/n) held the Den den mushi in her hand and pulled it back a little, hoping to save herself, the snail, and Law's ear drums from Kid's wrath. 

Kid jumped up from his seat and grabbed the chair he had been sitting on, throwing it into the wall and watching it smash into pieces, slivers of wood flying towards where she stood. 

"Kid-ya, that was really unnecessary." He couldn't see what Kid had done, but he heard the damage and he wasn't sure he was happy with having his friend so close to the blast zone. 

"(Y/n)-ya, if you want to come spend time with my crew instead, I wouldn't blame you." She couldn't help but roll her eyes, hearing the smirk in his voice as he teased Kid with something he was already worried about. 

 

The two had to discuss their next plan of attack against a group of Marines that neither one could take on alone, crews included, and had a short alliance. (Y/n), having been Kid's crew member but the closest to Law, had to mediate between the two, going as far as separating them to have this talk. Law's submarine was right next to their ship, so they could have just talked it out, but she knew her captain and friend. They were going to kill each other before the end of the night. 

"Law, that isn't nice. Listen, we just want you to move two or three of your men over towards the building, okay? Send Penguin and a few others. We trust them the most. Please don't make captain any angrier. I can't fix the ship right now." 

Kid looked away, arms crossed over his chest as he glared a hole into the wall keeping him from throttling that stupid surgeon. 

'Surgeon of death, my ass. I hope you know how to put yourself back together when I'm don-' 

Kid turned back to see (Y/n) holding the den den mushi towards and chatting happily with that grumpy jerk. It confused him to no end how someone could actually enjoy his presence. What did he have that made him have her attention? 

"(Y/n), just end the call. We'll do this ourselves if he won't agree." 

She looked up at him, a little shocked to hear him speak, but more confused by what he said. 

"He already agreed though? Penguin and I are going to do that part of the mission ourselves. That was the compromise. Were you not paying attention?" 

She didn't say it cruelly. She was actually smiling, trying to hold in a laugh really. Her captain was so see through sometimes! 

Kid's face flushed and he turned away with a frown. His jealousy of that idiot got in the way of him paying attention to his own discussion. It pissed him off to no end! 

"Careful, Kid-ya. I might have to give you an examination if you keep getting too spacey." 

(Y/n) leaned back as the whole table was thrown. 

 

Law stepped onto the ship and was immediately aware of Kid's presence. 

"You're an asshole, you know that right?!" Kid yelled, his anger present on his face from the way his eyebrows turned down to the frown etched on his face. But nothing showed it as much as his eyes. He was ready to murder Law. 

"I did nothing wrong. (Y/n) and I finished up the meeting with you too busy thinking about who knows what in that metal head of yours." 

(Y/n) had to step in as both men stood their ground and were ready to really get into a fight. 

"Law, I made you some tea. Killer is sitting in the galley. Why don't you go speak with him for a bit and discuss his part of the mission? I haven't had the chance." 

Law knew what this was. She was diffusing for Kid. The most loyal and useful crewmate Kid had. She was his reasoning and the only person who could pull him out of his anger. But what fun was that? 

Kid had one weakness and that was her. If Law made even one move, Kid would be down his throat in seconds. He knew from previous experience. But what Kid didn't know was that she didn't want the surgeon. 

Law had caught her staring after her angry captain, holing himself in his workshop to work off his anger. She was worried, but more so than anyone else was. Her feelings were just a bit different. Kid was just too stupid to see it. So maybe he should give them both a push. 

"Thank you for the tea. You always seem to know what I need." He said with a smile before kissing her cheek and walking towards the galley. He didn't make it very far though. 

"Trafalgar, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kid grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back so the two were face to face again. This time it wasn't anger on his face but pure rage and, to Law's amusement, jealousy. 

"I was simply thanking my friend. Why are you angry? She isn't yours." 

That brought a tick mark into view and as Kid reeled his hand back, (Y/n) stepped in and put a gentle hand on his arm. 

"You're right, but I'm not yours either Law.  I'm no one's and Kid has a reason to get mad since he is my captain. Just go drink your tea." 

Law saw the anger on her face but it was only a facade. She was trying to hide back a smile and blush. Not at Law's actions, but her captain's. He was jealous often, but it still shocked her that her captain was always uneasy when another guy gave her attention. 

Kid let Law go and he sauntered off towards the galley, Killer coming out to meet him after he heard his captain yelling. Not that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence but that didn't mean Killer didn't need to step in from time to time. 

Now it was just Kid and (Y/n). She took her hand back slowly, looking at the expression on Kid's face to make sure he wasn't going to just stomp over to Law and punch him anyways. She might've been their mediator but even she couldn't make miracles happen, like stopping him from decking Law. 

" **(Y/n)** ." She looked up at her captain with a tilt of her head, letting him know to keep going. Not that he was looking at her. He was staring off where Law was with a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"Why do you waste your time with someone like him? What makes him so damn special?" He asked, turning to look at her, eyes staring right into her soul. She felt her shoulders stiffen and a shiver run down her spine. He'd never looked at her like this before. She wasn't sure how to feel. 

"Captain, he's a decent guy. A bit of a jerk sometimes, but he and I get along really well. I know the two of you don't get along but there's nothing that makes him a terrible person. Just... Strange." 

She put a hand to her chin and looked away, trying hard to think if maybe she was just being too nice to Law or if Kid was being too harsh but the thought didn't get to last long when she was suddenly pulled into his chest and held there. 

"Look, I know I don't have a chance, especially with the way you look at him. But, what does he have that I don't? What did I mess up? Where did I go  _ wrong _ ?" 

He spoke so softly and sounded so vulnerable that for a moment, she couldn't move. She just let herself rest against his chest and listen to his heart hammer like he'd just run a marathon. This was so unlike her captain but the honesty in her voice made her pause in her response. He really thought he had no chance. It broke her heart. 

"Kid, you didn't mess up. You did nothing wrong. I don't like Law. You can ask him, I've turned him down every time he’s asked." 

Anger flared up in Kid once again as he thought about Law being too persistent and annoying (Y/n), but she once again put him at ease as she leaned back and rested her hands on his chest. 

"He doesn't ask anymore because he knows there's someone else. And though he wasn't too happy about it at first, he wants me to be happy." 

Kid felt his heart shatter again. Of course there was someone else. If not Law, who was it? Was it Luffy? Zoro? That stupid cook? If it's Penguin- 

"Oh, stop looking so grumpy! It's you, you idiot!" 

His eyes widened and he looked into her eyes for confirmation, to make sure that she was being honest but the smile on her face reached her soul and he knew right then that he had been an idiot to not see it before. 

She was always there. She was with him when he woke up with a hangover, handing him pills and water, sometimes rubbing his back when he threw up even though he always denied it later. She was there at the end of a bad day, running her fingers through his hair and humming to let him know she was listening to his rant. She supported him in everything he did and helped him where she could. Even if that was just to hand him the wrench he needed. She loved him. 

She loved him. 

_ Oh god, she loved him.  _

She waited patiently, knowing the gears were turning in his head and he was piecing things together for himself. It made her giggle, watching the realization and relief wash over him. He was no longer grumpy, but the closest Kid could be to happy. 

He raised an eyebrow at her giggle and smirked, moving his hands from holding her to her sides and picked her up so she had to wrap her arms around his neck. She laughed, hugging him close and loving the feeling of finally being in his arms. 

"It took you long enough." 

Kid groaned, setting (Y/n) down and burying his face in her hair. 

"If you tell me, I'll kill him right now for you." She snorted a laugh, tilting her head a bit to grin at Law. He shook his head, smiling a little with Killer next to him. Her face just screamed 'I finally did it' and Law couldn't be happier. He couldn't have her, but he could see her happy and that was enough for him. 

"You're not going to kill him Captain, he's the only one who knows good tea." Killer spoke up, making Kid groan more as he realized more people were there to witness him being weak. 

But with her, he felt strong enough to take on the world. He'd start with kicking Law's ass though. 

"Now she's my girl so I have every right to hit you." 

"I'd like to see you try." 

She couldn't work miracles, but she just sat back and watched them argue while Killer pulled her in for a hug and congratulated her. 

_ Some things never change.  _

**Author's Note:**

> The rivalry between Kid and Law will always be my favorite. It's like a mix of Mihawk and Shanks, and Zoro and Sanji.


End file.
